


子夜歌

by YXY



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXY/pseuds/YXY





	子夜歌

糟糕，被王抓到了……

如果早知道现在会面临的是这种危机，昨天果然还是应该想方设法返回迦勒底，而不是像其他前辈一样乖乖待在这个岛上。事到如今被早已驾临这间酒店的中意从者堵个正着，这都是什么事儿啊……

立香紧紧攥住自己的勾线笔，按捺住往后撤步的念头，艰难地将口腔因紧张而迅速分泌出的唾津咽下。

原本令人心神舒畅的浪潮声不知从何时起掀起一股山雨欲来风满楼的微妙预感，海鸥的啼鸣已然为她敲响最后的晚钟。氤氲香薰弥散在空气中，轻薄的纱幔被修长指节挑开，耀眼的金发将少女的心魄牢牢摄住。已经不是第一次感受到自身言语的匮乏，至今仍无法用平生所学的任何词汇去将那光芒囊括——对比之下，言语只会显得越发平庸。

那是天地开辟后最夺目的颜色。不，不仅仅如此，她望着咫尺之距的红瞳。有什么在作响，在她胸口盛放，立香将手掌覆在衣襟上，轻薄布料下传来什么声响，王之号炮在此解放。

“咚咚咚”

那是少女无处安放的悸动。

王的威严比之她离开时更盛一层，关节轻轻叩击在榻榻米上的细微响声也在此刻成了最后一道催命咒符，女性的第六感无时无刻不在提醒着这位年幼的救世主，吾命休矣的真正词义究竟为何。

“解释，杂种。” 

解释？什么解释？无数思绪如同纷乱潮水卷席着她尚存的理智，她嗫嚅着向自己寻求一个合理的答案，可胸腔中有什么东西尚在阻止她生锈的脑继续运转。恐惧？不，那暧昧纠缠她的绝不仅是单单的，对上座古老英雄王的畏惧，还有如同稗子草一般，在她心底顽石间生长的少女娇赧。

是，哪怕自知身前的从者已然表现出他的不愉，她仍不免迷醉在那双眸子中，再一次的怦然心动。

再多的辩解也通通在齿列间软化成喃喃歉语，立香放下手中的勾线笔，乖顺地由着那位英雄王钳住她的下颚。并不陌生的气息溢满鼻腔，她被动着接受英雄王赏赐的所有，惩罚意味的吻携夹着狠戾，如同汹涌波涛滚滚袭来，不带丝毫温情可言。不关情爱，再清楚不过，现下的这种情况只不过是他给予的惩罚。可对将倾慕埋在心底的少女而言，心上人的一举一动都是难得的奖赏。但这个恩典无异于鸩酒，她明知饮尽的结果只有毒穿心肺而死，却飞蛾扑火，甘之若饴。

对于安抚这位因独占欲作祟而变得焦躁的从者这件事立香早已驾轻就熟，她低低地叹了一口气，借着朦胧月光褪下本就不多的泳衣，沐浴在月光下，掺着几分少女青涩的身体也颇有一番韵味。即使这具躯壳已经不是初承恩泽，但要容纳下英灵的尘根仍是不易。对她而言，这物事实在硕大，只是埋在她体内不加动弹，就已经叫她吃痛，险些生出少许退意来。早知道就应该做些前戏再坐上去的……少女强忍着从下身蔓延至身体各处关节的疼痛，蹙着眉头嘟囔。口头抱怨归一码，行动上却不敢有所懈怠。只是稍稍缓了一口气，立香便屈起两臂半撑在身下人的腰腹上，一点点将阳物从体内抽出，再一鼓作气坐下。疼痛感并无任何缓解，可对于早就遭受过异闻带洗礼的御主而言并不算难以接受，只是……这种不同于外伤的疼痛对她而言实在太陌生了。除了前些月因意外被迫为她的中意从者补充魔力，无可避免的，初夜必然的经历以外，她再也没有品尝过这种痛楚。

……说到底为什么一般酒店都会准备的成年人用品这里没有啊！？

害得她无奈之下只能强忍着安抚眼前这位仍旧怒气满满的英雄王。

血液作为润滑剂的效果并不算太好，起码现在，并不算太过优异。她仅存的力气已经不足以支撑她接下来的行动，可现下的情形不容她就此放弃，独自抛下心存薄怒的英雄王，无异于自寻死路。立香伏在英灵的胸膛前，低垂下头颅，虔诚地吻在从者的唇珠上。她在刻意挑逗眼前的男人。或者说，她在激起眼前人的欲望。她以自己作为祭品，献给高高在上的王。情欲弥漫，床铺上的含苞红梅悄然盛放，少女亲昵舔舐着男人的唇瓣，拙劣的引诱把戏在人类最古英雄王的面前不过是茶余饭后的笑谈。不过，也的确愉悦到了他。

他抬手扣住立香的腰肢，将她反摁在床上，再一次，狠狠地埋入她体内。

人类少女的血液因爱欲而沸腾，如同浸染上口脂一般的绯艳色泽浮于面颊，为数不多的魔力沿着体内的魔术回路缓慢输送至与她紧密连接的从者体内。

她将自己作为甜津的果实，奉入王的口中。

许久未曾承泽的身体在英灵熟稔的爱抚下溃不成军，被碾作碎片的呻吟漾在喉间迟迟不出。她早已知晓，自己无法抵挡住眼前人俊美的面容沾染上色欲的诱惑，那双近在咫尺的蛇瞳中存有的，不仅仅将她圈养的，英雄王的占有欲。隐藏在最深处的，还有她再稔熟不过的情感——是爱。是这位王怎么也掩盖不住的恋慕，不单单是她被俘获。这位吉尔伽美什王，也成为了她的臣子。

她亲手为他铐上的，名为“藤丸立香”的枷锁。

欢好的时间并不短暂，立香已经无法确切算出现在已经过了多久，她只记得她的大脑不止一次向她传递高潮的快感。此时此刻，乌鲁克之王仍然埋在她的体内，他的手掌抵覆在少女的小腹上。这是婴孩诞生前的住所，与他掌心相贴的皮肉下，便是子宫。对于拥有全知全能之星的英雄王而言，这些人体上的知识实在太过浅薄。

没有人能比他更了解这个名为“藤丸立香”的少女的身体。极端活跃的女性器官在迫切地渴求着生命的延续，她渴求着心上人的灌溉，她期待着新生命的来临。

不曾受肉的英灵无法拥有实体，他注定无法以这副形态回应御主的卑微祈愿。吉尔伽美什不得不承认，他也有无法完成的事情。仅限于目前。

与之相对的。

他望着少女紧蹙的黛眉，耳蔽里满是她死死遏压在喉底不愿倾吐的婉转吟泣。他离世间极乐只有一步之遥。

他将少女引上伊甸园。

“杂种，本王应允你，此刻，你可以尽情呼唤本王的名讳。”

赤瞳倒影着少女失神的模样，无法将理智凝聚的她牢牢环住英雄王的背脊，成年累月积压的情感终将迎来末章，潮水般汹涌的浓烈爱意汇聚成王的刻印，不可被宣之于口倾慕与情切在中意从者的牵引下显露在月光下。她急切地呼唤着人类最古英雄王的名讳。

“王——王……吉尔，吉尔伽美什王！”

情热过后的温存显然是难能可贵的，对于她这种能力有限的御主而言，朝不保夕的人理修复日常才是家常便饭。立香并不能肯定自己是否能完美完成这项艰巨的任务，但她心知肚明，她将全力以赴，为了这个世界，为了身边的伙伴们，为了自己，更为了……身侧蜷曲着指节把玩她发梢的心上人。

不过就今夜而言，还是先好好地睡上一觉才是，毕竟成功哄下这位王可不算易事。而且，今天预定的稿子完全没有完成，明天或许得马力全开才能勉强赶上截稿日也说不定。

少女望着窗外昏暗的夜空，皎洁的蟾宫高悬，她低敛着眉眼，抿了抿唇，缓缓勾勒出一道浅淡的弧度。立香翻过身，曲臂揽住从者的腰身，将脑袋埋在他的胸口处，阖上眼帘。

“今晚的月色真美。”

吉尔伽美什王的动作并未因为她的一句意义不明的话语而停滞，她滚喉轻嗤了声，覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的臂膀将御主牢牢圈住，桎梏在自己的怀中。

沉沉的睡意卷走了她多余的意识，在陷入黑暗的前一刻，似乎有什么东西触碰了她的额心，有一些软，有一些凉。身体比混沌的理智更早一步得出了答案，那是王的唇，这是只属于她的，独一无二的晚安吻。今夜伴她入梦的，依旧是中意从者的声音。

“本王，死而无憾。”


End file.
